Koumari Seioto
Summary He was just an average person, a person who enjoyed martial arts, but an average person nonetheless. Something was off though. He ignored it and continued walking down the same path he always had after school. But then it came again, footsteps. Three gangster-looking teenagers were approaching him, and began to attack him. But he retaliates in time and fights back, managing to knock out 2/3 of the delinquents, but the last guy offered a hand, and an invitation to join their dojo. This was only the beginning for Koumari Seioto, as he gets thrown into a world of gangs and fighting. Appearance and Personality Koumari is a Japanese/American boy. He has medium-long uncombed black hair, brown eyes, and a physically fit build, as well as a bandaged nose. He received this nose injury from a practice when sparring a friend. He was doing his daily sparring with them until they accidentally used their full strength in a technique. His friend's fist slammed into his nose, causing a bruise and cracking his cartilage (nose bone). He doesn't let the injury stop him though, and still continues to "fight crime" with his new vigilante friends. His attire consists of an orange hoodie, black skinny jeans, an orange & black baseball tee (shirt), and black sneakers. Koumari is a calm and carefree, but he can be aggressive if irritated or disturbed while he's busy. He often gets the feeling of anxiety and/or dizziness & sometimes even faints, and gets woken up by a pedestrian. He was not a martial artist before, but was trained by his friends to be one, he's now considered to be the "MVP" of his group, but when it comes to sparring with them, he usually comes close to loosing, but eventually comes back on top in the end. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-C, possibly 9-B Name: Koumari Seioto Origin: Ace Of The Spars Gender: Male Age: 16 (In-Story), 19 (Current/Epilogue) Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Artist, Incredible Intuition (So much so that it nears combat Precognition), Weapon Mastery (Though he prefers using his fists because of his natural strength) Attack Potency: At least Street level '''(Gets in street fights daily. Is able to take on and defeat Cromios' gang with help. To put it into perspective, Cromios' gang was 450 members strong. Broke through steel in 3-4 tries), possibly '''Wall level (Harmed Brozer and eventually broke one of his bones, albeit slowly. His strongest blows were stated to be comparable to a truck hitting you at full speed) Speed: Peak Human '''(Said to be faster than the fastest of athletes) with '''Subsonic combat and reaction speed (Blocked a whole round of bullets from an ak47 with a metal baseball bat while charging towards the user of said ak47. Note that he was aimdodging and using his intuition) Lifting Strength: Regular Human, possibly Athletic Human Striking Strength: At least Street Class, possibly Wall Class Durability: Street level (Can survive a beating from a multitude of Cromios' gang members, all of whom are experienced street fighters), likely Wall level (Took multiple hits from Brozer without getting knocked out or killed) Stamina: Peak Human (Able to sprint for about 2-3 minutes until being tired out. Can keep up his fastest speed for a whole minute. Was able to fight Brozer without getting knocked out or killed) Range: Regular human reach Standard Equipment: Finger-less gloves, bandages, a towel Intelligence: Average academically. Very good with coming up with things on the spot in fights and is a quick learner. He is able to use the environment to his advantage and spot weaknesses in an opponent's attacks. He is also very perceptive, such as when he found out where certain bullets would hit him, and blocked those areas with a metal baseball bat. Weaknesses: Regular human weaknesses. Anxiety and dizziness effects (usually after fights). Notable Attacks and Techniques * Burst Impact: A technique that Koumari named himself. The technique begins with Koumari performing a strong punch to the opponent's stomach/abdomen. He then pulls the opponent's shirt forward, making them fall forward as he strongly uppercuts them, possibly cracking their chin or skull. He then proceeds to flip kick the chin/skull, to crack/break it even more. * Titan's Field: '''Koumari uses this technique when he's in a tight spot. His eyes direct him towards an escape route or anything around him to use as a weapon. If he can't use anything around him, he would identify pressure points on the enemy and either stun them or knock them out. Feats *Surpassed his friends/group/gang members in just 6-8 months. *Was able to punch through solid steel in 3-4 tries. *Was able to defeat all 450 members of Cromios' gang with his own gang. *Has a solid record of 670 (Wins/KO's) - 0 (Losses/Defeated) in sparring tournaments. *Holds the world record for the most punches/kicks in a tournament. *Holds the world record for the best KDR (Knock-Out/Defeat Ratio) in his country. Other '''Notable Victories: Cromios' Gang of 450 members (Note: He had assistance via his "underground" gang members in this fight) Brozer (Ace Of The Spars) (Note: Brozer is still a work in progress, and doesn't have a page yet) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Music: * Ryu Stage (Koumari's Battle Theme 1) * Coliseum Series Medley (Koumari's Battle Theme 2) * Final Destination Ver. 2 (Koumari's Comeback Theme) * Mute City (Friendly Fight/Spar Theme) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Lawful Good Category:Good Characters Category:NoteTheSmartOne's Pages Category:Tier 9 Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Martial Artists